


Confession

by ArdentLoves



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLoves/pseuds/ArdentLoves
Summary: Eggsy convinces Harry to confess to you how he feels.





	Confession

Reclining on one of the suede seats Kingsman had bought for the new mansion, Eggsy observed Harry closely. It had been four times now. Four times since Harry had entered the room ten minutes ago, that he had looked in your direction. Every time that he did so strengthening Eggsy’s suspicions.

Taking a swig of his beer, Eggsy leaned forward, about to force Harry to confess to his feelings, when the older agent looked towards you for the fifth time. The expression on his face as he did so, a mix of desperate longing and utter love and adoration, was such a stark difference to the typical look of detachment, that his feelings for you were blatantly obvious.

Believing that he was a safe enough distance away, so that he would not be overheard, Eggsy asked Harry, his voice low “So, when are you going to tell her?”

At this, Harry’s gaze immediately snapped away from you towards Eggsy who was laid back, his feet resting on the stool in front of him, with a smug grin on his face. “What do you mean, Eggsy?” he asked the initial alarm on his face disappearing to be replaced by a blank expression that betrayed no emotion.

“Ain’t it obvious, Harry? You need to tell y/n you love her”

Knowing the pretence was over, the facade dropped instantly and with a voice tinged with deprecation, he muttered to Eggsy, “She will not want an old man like me confessing his love for her”

“ That is bullshit, Harry. You have no idea how she feels. ”

“She has never shown any indication that she wishes for anything more than friendship with me. I know she does not reciprocate the feelings I have for her”

Eggsy scoffed at that as he remembered your reaction to Harry’s ‘death’ along with the long conversations you had shared following it, that he had sworn he would never tell anyone about.

“Just tell her, Harry. You’re doing a pretty shit job of hiding it anyway. And she might love you back ”

Harry glanced over at you again then dragged his gaze away, as he debated what to do. Before he finally conceded that Eggsy was right- he had to tell you how he felt.

As you got up to go to the room you were temporarily staying in after your apartment was destroyed by Poppy, he asked, hoping that his voice did not betray his nervousness, if he could talk to you in private.

As you agreed to do so, he began to feel fearful- a feeling he was not accustomed to. He knew your response to his confession would be rejection, most likely coupled with disgust - to you he would practically be an old man. But he also knew the only way to be released from what felt like a large weight pushing down on him at his pretence, would be to tell you how he felt- regardless of the pain it would inevitably cause him.

Yet, as he stood in front of you in your rooms, all conviction that being honest about his feelings was the best thing to do, disappeared. 

But he knew he had already made his decision and he was not one for backing out at the last minute. “I can’t keep hiding this from you anymore, y/n, i need to tell you the truth” he started, looking down to avoid seeing your reaction “i need to tell you that…I love you, so much and…”

He paused momentarily, considering his next words carefully, when suddenly, you moved towards him and he felt your lips press gently to his. 

Immediately, he froze, genuinely shocked at first, having truly believed it to be impossible you would return his feelings. But then he allowed his eyes to slide shut, so that he could savour the overwhelming sense of bliss he felt at finally being allowed to kiss you. And also, to stop the tears that had formed, from falling as he reached to cup your cheeks in his hands and pull you closer to him.

The kiss was tender, sweet and almost tentative but, even when it was so simple, the feeling of complete bliss and pleasure was still consuming, focusing his mind completely on the feel of your soft lips gently pressed against his.

As he deepened the kiss, the love and passion he had felt for so long he tried desperately to convey, to try and show you beyond words how he felt. And then eventually, Harry pulled away in order to catch his breath, wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his forehead against yours.

As he did so, you whispered your reply to his confession. The reply, words that he thought he would never hear spoken to him, left your lips, causing the tears he previously had attempted to stop the flow of, to trail down his cheeks. 

“I love you too, Harry”


End file.
